Part of Your World
by feathersnow
Summary: It has been eight years since Mako had seen and saved a mermaid.After their encounter, the hunt for mermaids had risen. No matter how much he wants to meet her again, it's better if they don't for the sake of her safety. But deep in the sea below, the now teenaged girl vowed herself to meet him again. Makorra. Sequel to The Little Mermaid.
1. Prologue

Jinora opened her eyes. Her body felt weak. Where was she? She couldn't seee. Everywhere was darkness. A foreign darkness she doesn't know. Her head was above the water, and her lower body was resting in the water, sitting on a cold, smooth surface. She tried to move. To her horror, she couldn't.

Her hands were bound together. She panicked. She struggled to get the bounds off by twisting her hands but no avail. She panicked. She felt hard solid walls in between her. She was trapped. She was in a box. Jinora began to panic and banged on the walls until her knuckles hurt.

"Please, someone help me" she cried as she pounded on the walls- she noted it was hard like rock but too smooth to be one.

She couldn't remember what had happened before this. Oh, that's right- she was curious about moon and land above the waters. She had read a lot of books about two legged creatures who rule over the lands and wondered what it was like up there despite her fathers' and elders' warning about how dangerous the humans were. She remembered she had slipped past the White Lotus guards and saw the bright white moon for the first time and many boats..

Many boats which had drawn towards her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her 'box' began to move. She gasped as she was tilted forward and backwards against the walls. She tried to gain her bearings but no avail, and her body hit the walls many times. There was a dim light piercing through the darkness. She heard an applause getting louder and louder and a booming voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We thank you for your patience. It will be rewarded greatly because this has been the moment you all have been waiting for!" The booming voice belonged to a man.

She heard cheering. With the dim light, she could make out a figure on the wall. Was it a shadow?

"This has been the 16th catch in the decade. This, my friends, is a rare special treat."

_The 16__th__ catch? A rare?_

"My friends, may I present to you, one of the youngest mermaids ever caught-," white light blinded her vision, "and an Airbender Mermaid! ,"

Blinking rapidly, she got use to her surroundings. She was staring at thousands of humans below her. They stared at her back in shock and wonder. There was a man next to her with a black stick in his hand. He spoke into it.

"You can tell by it's silver tail that she is an Airbender.," the man pointed to her silver tail. " Perhaps a younger mermaid has a much better heart, granting longer life?" The crowd began to talk more enthusiastically. "Because of this rare species and her youthfulness, we shall start at 5 million Yuans. Any takers? Did I see 6 million? Seven?"

Her blood ran cold, and covered her mouth as she realized the horrific truth. She was being sold.

"Ten Million?"

Her eyes began to sting. She began to hyperventilate. He hands ran through her hair, as she remembered what happened back at the sea.

_Boats were closing in. There were many lights shone at her. There were many men shouting. _

_Many nets had bee thrown at her. She sliced each of them with her Airbending. Then, she dove back into the sea, but one was shot towards her, and she was caught..and there was pain..her body had shook at the foreign power the net had.. then, darkness._

She remembers the elders talking about how humans wanted their hearts for the immortality.

Her heart…

She was going to die.

All these thoughts were too much for her. Her head was spinning painfully. She wanted her dad right now, or the White Lotus to bring her home. This was too real for her.

"Did I hear Eleven?"

She clutched her hair and screamed loudly. Her scream was high pitched- the humans were covering their ears.

The walls cracked and, to her surprise, gave way. She slid on the hard dry floor. She had stopped screaming by then, shocked at what had happened. Her tail flapped up and down.

"Someone stop her!"

Four guards from both sides were running towards her. They wore green uniforms and had goggles covering their eyes. She sent blasts of air towards them, knocking them to the ground.

Ropes wrapped around her, tightening her arms against her torso- and pain erupted in her body. She screamed. It was the same pain she had felt when she had been first captured. Her body jerked against the searing pain. She withered on the floor.

Then, it stopped. Her body was tired from the battle. Her eyelids were closing.

"Sold, to Mr. Hiroshi Sato,"

That was the last thing she heard.

* * *

She opened her eyes when she heard excited voices. She was in a similar cage to the first- small and narrow filled with water.

"I can't believe you got one!" said an enthusiastic voice.

"Bro, you need to keep your voice down"

"But I've never seen this one up so close before. She's so beautiful. Can I take look at her again? Please? "

"No. Let's wait until she wakes up,"

Until she wakes up, she thought.

Until she wakes up, she'll probably be tortured and killed for her heart. That's what her father had warned her about. In fact, she wished she didn't wake up to this cruel reality. She wondered if her family back at home had noticed her absence and if her father had sent out a patrol to search for her.

Suddenly, the black cloth was lifted and she was greeted with bright green eyes. She let out a scream and tried to back away as much as the glass wall could give her. It smiled.

"Bro, she's awake!" She looked at the green eyed human. It was a male and he looked a few years older than her. He had the a well built body and had black messy hair.

She saw another man approaching. He was taller and skinnier. Both of them wore long sleeved white shirts and black tie and trousers.

"Yea, and you terrified her," sighed the taller one. He was much calmer and serious. He loosened his tie. He approached her with a key in his hand. She sunk in the water as low as possible when he towered over her. After a few seconds and two clicks, the lid above her opened. He took out a knife from his pocket and his free hand reached out towards her.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered. Her voice trembled.

The man with the knife paused his actions. "Who's scaring her now, brother?" said the other man in a playful, mocking voice.

The hand came on her small ones. She opened her eyes at how warm, firm but gentle his touch was. Amber eyes were looking into hers. His voice was unexpectedly gentle as well.

"Don't worry, " he said "I won't hurt you," Those seven words stunned her. She remembered those lines had came somewhere. As quick as a flash, the knife drove through her bonds and the rope holding her hands together fell apart. She gazed at her free wrists which had red marks around them.

She was stunned at his kindness. But she shouldn't underestimate them. She had to be brave.

The man shoved his knife back into his pocket. "There, see? There's nothing-"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence because she had sent an air whip at him. He got out of the way just in time, merely cutting some strands of his hair. She sent a gush of wind to his brother, who hit his back against the rock wall.

"Wait, please," the taller man said, holding up his hands in defeat. "We are _trying_ to save you,"

"How can I trust you to keep your word?" she retorted, her hands in front of her, prepared to fight him. She was scared, but it's the only way to save herself. " You humans are deceivers to my kind, always holding empty promises. You want us for our hearts to be immortal,"

"We don't want it,"

She arched her eyebrow in disbelief, "Oh, you don't?"

The man nodded, "Yeah, and-" he turned to see his groaning brother in a heap. He went over to help him up, "Bo, are you okay?" he asked.

"It's fine, it's cool," the guys 'Bo' said, "Mako, are you _sure _this is a good idea?"

Her eyes widened. Mako? That name rings a bell…

"Wait, Mako…"she said slowly, lowering her defense "You're the guy who had saved Korra eight years ago!"

This time, Mako was shocked. "Wait, you _know _her?"

She nodded enthusiastically, her fear was all gone, "She told me all about you. About a red scarf boy and weird eyebrows,"

Upon hearing the last two words, Bo burst out laughing and Mako buried his face in his palm in embarrassment.

"She could've left the last line out," he groaned.

"HAhaha…oh, this girl is awesome!" said his brother, clutching his belly. After a few moments he compose himself and walked towards her with a hand outstretched . He didn't look as threatening in the beginning, "I'm Bolin, Mako's younger brother. What's yours?"

"Jinora," she replied shyly, and shook it. It was how humans greeted each other. "I read a lot about humans,"

"You do?" Bolin asked, perking in interest. "Well, we're learning lots about mermaids. It's hard to learn about you guys because, well, there are hardly books about you all. "

"Korra and I have read lots of books which were dropped into the sea or found in abandoned ships below,"

"That's nice you know a lot about us, but not about you. So, tell me Jinora-," Bolin fished out his notebook and pencil from his pocket, "What do you eat? What do you drink? Can you see in the dark? What is a mermaid's favorite past time? Can mermaids cry? And-"

"Bro, don't overwhelm her with the questions," said Mako, coming to her rescue. Jinora giggled as the younger brother gave a pout. "I want to know, how is Korra doing?"

"Oh, she's fine. She always have the guards around her every single day. She's been trying to run away from them many times," Jinora realized how she was talking to them- how easy the words came out. It was like they were long time friends. "But that's what happens when you're a princess, "

Mako's eyes went wide. "Wait, she's a princess?"

Jinora nodded.

"Wow, a princess.." Mako said quietly, saying it more to himself.

The young mermaid looked around the room. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in a cave below our house," Bolin explained "No one knows about this place,"

She looked towards the opening, and she saw the waves crashing inside. She smelled the familiar saltiness.

"Don't worry, you're safe with us. And we'll take you home,"

* * *

The sun was scorching hot as they rode in the speedboat which Mako drove. But the wind made it a little more cooling as it whipped against her face. The city was getting smaller behind her. Her white dress danced in the wind, along with her long hair. She stood up on her new, unsteady legs and spread her arms, imitating the birds above her. She felt like she was flying.

She remembered the first time she was surprised and shocked when she found that she had legs.

"_What do you mean I have to walk out? I can't impossibly do that. I have a tail!" she screeched. She was still in that small cage filled with water, which was keeping her alive._

"_Do you know mermaids die of dehydration if they are out of the water for over an hour?" _

"_But you have to. It avoids suspicion instead of your silver tail," said Bo._

"_But I don't have legs. Mermaids don't have legs and can never grow a pair. AHH!" _

_Mako had tipped the long glass box and tipped it sideways. The water and the girl spilled and onto the cold floor. Bolin yelled in disapproval. _

"_For the love of the Spirits," he said in annoyance. He doesn't have time to listen to those two bickering. She gave out a gasp when she saw her tail shrinking into two human legs. Mako dropped a white towel around her body and handed her some folded clothing. "Dry up and wear this," he instructed. _

"_How do you know?" she asked as she stared at her new limbs. No one had told her about this magic transformation. Not even her dad. _

"_Korra," he said simply and gave her an encouraging smiled "C'mon. The quicker you do this, the quicker you could go home,'_

The speedboat began to slow down.

"I think this is as far as we won't get caught or spotted," said Mako.

Jinora looked at the waters below and saw her reflection. The water was cloudy green. She swung over, dipping her two feet in- testing the waters.

"Well, go on in," said Bolin encouragingly. "You're free,"

She plunged in. She saw the glow around her legs and felt the join back into her silver tail. She gasped out in happiness and leapt out into the air a couple of times. She was finally _free._

After a few somersaults, she swam to the brothers' white speedboat.

"Thank you so much," she said smiling, filled with gratitude.

"It's our pleasure," said Bolin giving a bow, "Just make sure you don't run into those Equalists again,"

"Yeah, see you," said Mako, and put his hand on the wheel, ready to go.

"Wait," she said quickly, before they went off. "Did you know, you get a wish for helping a mermaid?" She wanted to repay them for saving her life.

"Yeah, I do," said Mako looking at her smiling, " You can grant anything we asked for,"

"Well," Bolin said thoughtfully, "I would like some-"

"No, Bo. We have enough than we can ask for. Keep the wish, we don't need it,"

The Airbender mermaid was shocked. What person doesn't want a wish? "But you saved my life," she said. "I would like to repay you in some way,"

Mako sheepishly smiled and shook his head. "No, thanks. We didn't save your life. Korra did. She granted me with riches eight years ago and we used that money to save yours. "

Jinora's eyes widened at what he said. Her mind was confused- Korra helped her?

Mako walked over to her, and leaned over to look at her. His golden eyes gazed into her gray eyes. "My wish to you is to never go near the lands again. You understand? It's for your own safety."

Jinora nodded at his instructions.

"And tell Korra I said hi." The engine grew louder and began to move.

"It was nice meeting you, Jinora," Bolin yelled over the loud noise.

Jinora waved them goodbye. When they were gone, she dove back into the deep sea.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm alive!**

* * *

Mako slowed the engine as they were approaching the shore.

"I wonder what it would be like to be a mermaid,"

Mako looked behind, to give a look at his younger brother, who is staring at the sunset sea behind them. "You gotta be kidding me Bo? You'll be hunted down and killed. Or the slow death, where they keep you alive for research. "

"I get that part bro. But what about the other part? We get to explore the whole world and be free"

The older brother chuckled, "We have enough money to travel,"

Which is true. Ever since he saved Korra, gold seemed to be appearing for him everyday. He remembered the first time he felt his right pocket heavy, and pulled out a handful of gold which was enough for three meals and a bed for the night. That was the first time the brothers had a decent meal.

The gold was always enough to cover the day. But Mako wanted to put it into savings. Even though he has enough to get through the days, the boy wanted to work. Sitting down on his butt waiting for money to fall in his hands was not his thing. He wanted to do something, to be productive. Hence, he earns extra.

What he wasn't expecting was that the money accumulated every single year. He wondered if that wish was a lifetime deal. He could afford more than enough.

He remembered the crew and Shady Shin were outraged when they found that their precious cargo had escaped and returned empty handed. But their tale of a true myth spread like a wildfire. Ever since that day, people had jumped into their boats in hoping to catch the mystical creature.

A year after the encounter with Korra, Mako saw another mermaid. He was on his regular routine of delivering the morning newspapers when the fishermen were returning with their catch. There was a huge gathering at the docks, and Mako curiously followed the crowd. When he caught a glimpse of the fisherman's catch, his whole body froze.

It was a mermaid. Beautiful and horrible. How does those two descriptions go together? The mermaid had a blue silver fin and mocha skin. It would've been beautiful if her body wasn't covered in blood. She was unconscious. The fishermen held her by the tail-upside down, like a normal fish. It felt very savage like, gruesome and cruel, but no one cared. The crowd cheered for the first catch of the mythical creature, but Mako wanted to throw up. She looked like she was a few years older than him.

She looked like Korra.

Mako shakes his head, bringing him back to the present. He distracted himself by searching for his brother. Bolin was _way_ behind. He was walking slowly, but every minute he looks back at the sea.

"Bo, if you don't keep up, I'll leave without you," Mako teased.

This caught Bolin's attention, and he ran to catch up with his brother.

* * *

"Hey Guuuuys! We're hooome!" sang Bolin as he entered their house.

There was a scruffle and a small flash of red darted up Bolin and licked his face.

"Aw, Pabu. You do miss me."

Mako chucked his keys onto the table and gazed around the huge hall. This was their home.

Their mansion is 90 minutes away from town. Mako had bought the private property for a good deal. There wasn't a single house nearby. The closest house was 30 minutes away. It is peaceful.

It wasn't the house that intrigued him. It was the view of the ocean.

He had been searching for the perfect house to get a glimpse if the sea. And that house happened to be on top of the cliff. It was the only house with the best view.

Mako took off his coat. He needed to make a quick phone call.

A white bundle crashed into him, making him fall over. The next thing he knew was his face was covered in warm saliva.

"Easy, easy, Naga," he laughed. The white husky wagged it's tail enthusiastically and backed off to give her master space. "It's good to see you too," he gave her a pat on the head. "You wanna take a walk girl?"

The dog's ears perked up and barked in agreement.

"Give me a minute, " he said, and went up the spiral staircase. The dog sat down, and waited patiently.

Naga came into his life when he was fiourteen. He didn't know where she came from. Huskies were only found in the North and South Pole, and it was rare to see one in this country of such climate. She was only a small pup then. She had been following him around the city the whole day. She was cold and hungry, and he shared his food with her. She had a collar with her name on it. He thought she belonged to someone, but no one came up to claim it. Bolin already had Pabu, and taking another animal in is far too much responsibility. But he was surprise on how well the dog behaved and seem to obey simple commands. She was a good guard dog for the brothers and herself. Huskies were rare and expensive, and there was a high chance the dog could be stolen. But Naga was fierce. She snapped at anybody who tried to take her.

The firebender finally reached his office and picked up the wireless phone on his desk. He dialed the eight digits and waited.

Ever since he saw the corpse of the mermaid at twelve, he vowed to himself he would use his fortune Korra gave him to save her people. Even if they were from different worlds, he couldn't bear to see how his kind treated them like animals.

When he was fifteen, he managed to get hold of a private organization which rescues mermaids. Hiroshi Sato is one of the main sponsors.

While he was waiting, he opened a drawer under his desk, to find a large sketchbook. He wasn't a very good artist, but he loved to sketch. He flipped it open, turning the pages slowly. He paused to looked at the sketch he had done of Korra. Even though it has been a long time since he had seen her, Korra was a clear picture in his memory. He remembered her features, her long hair and eyes-

"Hello?" Someone picked up the line from the other end. It was a man's voice.

"It's me Mako," he said, closing the book. "The deal's done. She's safe. We sent her home,"

"That's good to hear. What was her name?"

"Jinora,"

There was a pause.

"Sir?"

"Nothing. You've done a great job. Thank you for your work, Mako."

They hung up.

* * *

Jinora didn't know which was worse. Being kidnapped, or having all the elders at their throats for her mischief, especially her father. He was very disappointed with her.

Her mother had been worried sick and gave her a big hug, followed by her siblings, Ikki and Meelo.

"But, I'm fine," she said, comforting her shaken mother, Pema. "Two kind guys rescued me."

"We're glad you're safe, Jinora," said Tenzin, who was already calmed down, "You've learned your lesson. We should be thankful that those humans helped you. The human world is a cruel place. Don't you _ever _go up there again, do you understand,"

The girl nodded her head.

"Your curiosity always seems to get the better out of you. Who has been telling you about the humans? Was it Korra? "

Jinora remained silent.

"I knew it. That girl shouldn't be telling anymore stories about the human world,"

"But papa," Jinora protested, "Her stories were wonderful,"

"And look where it lead you to,"

Jinora turned away from her father. Tenzin had always a hatred for humans. "Gran Gran tells me stories about them too," she said softly. Korra shouldn't take the whole blame.

Tenzin's face grew red. Great, now he needed to talk to his mother, who was also the cause of Korra's incident years ago.

Pema sensed her older daughter's put her hand on her daughters' shoulder. "Go get some sleep, dear. You had a long hard day, " Jinora nodded, and swam away to her home. Ikki followed her.

"Korra is missing again," Ikki whispered. "She has been gone ever since she heard you had disappeared."

But Jinora knew exactly where the teenager had gone to. Her emotions had changed from guilt and fear to excitement. She smiled at her sister, who in return smiled back. When she knew no one was watching them, the sisters took the opposite route away from the kingdom.

It was a ten minute swim from the mainland. They reached a wall with an overgrown curtain of algae and seaweed. It may look like an ordinary wall, but behind the curtain was a rock, which was the door concealing the cave. The two girls moved the rock aside using their airbending, and entered Korra's secret hideout.

Korra's grotto.

Jinora thinks it's the most beautiful place in the world. The moonlight shone through the hole above, and she could see hundreds of shelves (which covered the whole cave walls from bottom to top) filed with human things. Each shelf has it's own category. There was a shelf for boxes, music boxes ,toys, portraits, mirrors and more. Each treasure had it's own place. Jinora's favorite was the shelf filled with books. She saw the jewelry shelf sparkling with the moonlight's beam. It looks like it must have take years to find these unique treasures. Jinora believed that her friend had been collecting since she was a baby.

She found her friend sitting on a giant rock in the middle of the cave. Her back was turned against them, but Jinora could see she was holding up a silver fork. Her hair was down, and covered more than half of her back.

"Korra! Korra! Jinora's back!" Ikki sang loudly, as she quickly swam towards her.

The older girl turned around at Ikki's voice. Her blue eyes widened when she saw Jinora.

The Airbender smiled. Bile rose to her throat. A rush of emotions ran through her.

_All those stories' you have told me through the years. You adventure, your kidnapping and rescue, your rescuer… all of it was real. _

She had gone through the same experience Korra had went through , and felt the older girls emotions when she was a little girl. Relief.

She finally understood Korra, and her obsession over humans.

Jinora smiled. Her voiced cracked as she spoke.

"You would never believe who I saw on land,"


End file.
